Prowl and Lockdown: 50 Sentences
by Geminigirl83
Summary: 50 sentences concerning Prowl and Lockdown's relationship; the ups, the downs, the awkwardness, and, yes, eventually love. Contains slash. Read inside for further warnings.


Title: Lockdown/Prowl 50 Sentences

Author: Geminigirl83

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating: G to M

Warnings: Language, sex, mild violence

Summary: 50 sentences concerning Lockdown and Prowl.

Disclaimer: Transformer characters belong to Hasbro. I own nothing. Please don't sue. I'm poor.

1. Jealousy

Lockdown hated how Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead were able to make Prowl smile while all he could get out of the ninjabot was a scowl.

2. Camouflage

Lockdown was grateful for his camouflage modification, since it allowed him to get close to Prowl without being detected.

3. Instinct

Meditation in the woods was normally a serene time for Prowl, but recently, though, he had a weird feeling that someone was watching him.

4. Ghost

A shocked gasp came from Prowl when he felt rough fingertips ghost over his lips even though there wasn't anyone in front of him, and it dawned on him later that Lockdown had been using stealth mode to sneak up on him.

5. Fail

The first time Lockdown attempted to approach Prowl out of stealth mode, the younger mech sent him running and cursing as shurikens were thrown at every inch of his frame.

6. Threat

When Prowl threatened to turn him over to the Elite Guard Lockdown couldn't help but laugh, "That's not going to keep me away from you."

7. Gifts

Prowl growled in agitation at the sight of numerous energon cubes that had been placed under his meditation tree, and, knowing that Lockdown was somewhere watching, he kicked them aside.

8. Lonely

Lockdown sighed heavily as Prowl stood defensively before him, shurikens drawn and ready to strike, making the older mech shake his head and grumble, "Is it really so hard to believe that I'm lonely, kid."

9. Triumph

As Lockdown cautiously drew near a meditating Prowl, he couldn't help but grin at the small triumph that was taking place: the kid was allowing him to sit close, and he wasn't trying to turn him into scrap.

10. Talk

It amazed Lockdown how easy it was to open up and talk to the kid.

11. Cheeky

"Hey, kid, could you bend over and pick up my data pad?"

12. Denied

"If you want to keep that servo attached to you, Lockdown, I suggest you remove it from my aft."

13. Flowers

When Lockdown came to Prowl, holding several rose bushes with roots sill attached and dirt crumbling off, he didn't know whether to laugh or yell as the flowers were offered to him, so he did both.

14. Replanting

The prospect of replanting the rose bushes sounded boring to Lockdown but Prowl, guiding him and occasionally murmuring praise for his efforts, made the task far from dull.

15. Birds

Prowl loved birds, and Lockdown hated birds, especially since the little slaggers had a habit of using his alt mode as a restroom.

16. Cool

Prowl's demeanor was always cool, calm, and collected, but Lockdown knew there was a wild streak buried deep within the younger mech, and he looked forward to unleashing it.

17. Caress

Lockdown shivered when Prowl's hand softly caressed his cheek, making him crave more of the ninjabot's touch.

18. Embrace

It surprised Prowl how tenderly Lockdown would embrace him, acting as if the slightest rough touch would cause him to shatter.

19. Kiss

Prowl knew he should have been disgusted when Lockdown kissed him but all that raced through his processor was bliss.

20. Patient

Fingers skimmed over Prowl's groin, causing the younger mech to jerk away, making Lockdown chuckle, "I'm a patient bot, kid, and I'll wait no matter how long it takes."

21. Race

It was thrilling to race down the deserted highway at night, even more so with Prowl speeding along at his side.

22. Spinout

When a certain song blared across the radio, Lockdown couldn't resist the urge to sing along, sidling up to Prowl as they drove down the road, "I want to fuck you like an anim…", but the older mech was cut off as Prowl rammed him, sending the bounty hunter into a violent spinout.

23. Date

Lockdown didn't care much for hanging around squishy organics in holoform, let alone sitting in a cramped theater with buzzing cell phones, screaming children, and chatty adults who wouldn't shut their traps as he tried to listen to the onscreen dialogue, but having Prowl cuddle up to him made it all worth while.

24. Trust

Lockdown knew he had earned some degree of trust with Prowl when the ninjabot finally agreed to have a drink with him.

25. Flustered

Smirking, Prowl leaned over Lockdown and lapped away energon that had trickled down the older mech's chin, causing Lockdown to suddenly feel hot and flustered.

26. Flavor

While Lockdown licked energon that he "accidentally" spilled over Prowl's chassis, he noted that the younger mech had a very sweet flavor.

27. Temptation

'It would be so easy to take you,' Lockdown mused to himself, cradling an intoxicated Prowl in his arms, hissing through clenched teeth as the younger mech rubbed his aft over the bounty hunter's pelvic armor, 'but I won't.'

28. Stargazing

With Prowl nestled in his lap, gazing up at the night sky, Lockdown was more content to just gaze at him.

29. Azure

"Please, take off the visor," Lockdown murmured, and Prowl removed it without hesitation, revealing optics the most brilliant and wondrous shade of azure.

30. Lust

Shock and disbelief raced through Lockdown's processor as he was flipped onto his back and Prowl straddled his hips, optics glazed with lust.

31. Spikes

Lockdown never realized the spikes on his shoulders were an erogenous zone until Prowl nearly drove him to overload by fondling and sucking them.

32. Flawless

Gazing intently as Prowl slid back his pelvic plating, plug erect, legs bending back to expose his port, it occurred to Lockdown that he had never seen another mech that was so flawless and beautiful in all his existence.

33. Reality

The moment Prowl's servo wrapped around his plug, languidly pumping, Lockdown expected to wake up from what he thought would be just another dream, but when it dawned on him that this was reality, he overloaded violently.

34. Interface

The first time Lockdown and Prowl interfaced was a sweet, gentle, and processor blowing experience that left both mechs thinking they had died and gone to the Matrix.

35. Peaceful

Prowl loved watching Lockdown, expression warm and almost innocent, as he slept peacefully beside him.

36. Nightmare

Ratchet chuckling, "Congratulations on being pregnant with seven sparklings….I'm sure it'll be fun giving birth to those" was a nightmare that made Prowl wake up from recharge screaming.

37. Graveyard

Earth graveyards normally didn't faze Prowl but recently it made him ponder on how much older Lockdown was than him and how mortality would eventually catch up to the bounty hunter.

38. Warning

"Don't touch any of my trophies, kid, and if I catch you anywhere near them again I'll have no choice but to punish you."

39. Punishment

Punishment was something Prowl always thought would be unpleasant, but being placed over Lockdown's knee, his throbbing plug trapped between the older mech's thighs, servo roughly smacking his aft, and the blunt end of the bounty hunter's hook rubbing teasingly over his port made Prowl think that he had to disobey Lockdown more often.

40. Discovery

Prowl knew that his relationship with Lockdown would eventually be discovered by both his comrades and enemies, and he dreaded at the thought when that day would come.

41. Eyesore

There were certain images Bumblebee wished he could burn out of his memory bank: accidentally stumbling across Prowl straddling Lockdown's hips with the older mech pounding into the ninjabot was one of them.

42. Loyalty

When Lockdown saw Megatron standing over Prowl, fusion cannon pressed against his head and ready to fire, the bounty hunter charged the tyrant in a blind rage, not giving a damn about the repercussions of attacking the Decepticon leader.

43. Terror

Seeing Lockdown, optics blank, limbs mangled, chassis charred and cracked, and deathly still was the most terrifying moment Prowl ever experienced.

44. Acceptance

It took a lot of coaxing to convince Ratchet to tend to Lockdown's wounds and even more to keep Optimus from turning the bounty hunter over to the Elite Guard, but his comrades eventually, albeit grudgingly, accepted his pleas.

45. Refrain

Ratchet growled, "I understand that you're overjoyed about Lockdown responding well to the repairs, Prowl, but I'd appreciate if you two would refrain from interfacing on the medical berth!"

46. Choose

Lockdown knew that he would have to choose between his lifestyle and Prowl because there wasn't going to be room for both.

47. Bondmate

When Prowl asked shyly, "Would you be my bondmate?" Lockdown thought his audio had a glitch.

48. Sparkbond

Prowl chanted "Yes! Please! Don't stop!" over and over as Lockdown grunted above him, sparks merging, creating an intense wave of pleasure, memories, and emotions that crashed violently over both mechs.

49. Love

"Never imagined I'd end up falling in love with you, kid."

50. Content

The glory days of bounty hunting were in the past, but Lockdown was perfectly content with that because nothing compared to the prospect of living out the rest of his days with Prowl as his mate.


End file.
